


Geek in Wakanda

by MyFairLady__multifandomgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFairLady__multifandomgirl/pseuds/MyFairLady__multifandomgirl
Summary: Because of her parents, a history major ends up in Wakanda helping the fugitive team of Captain America and Co.





	Geek in Wakanda

Halfway through my eight hour flight to college in sunny California, a stewardess hands me a phone. "Hello?" I answered quizzically "Birdie, I really hate to do this to you but I need you take the first flight back here to New York." my mother said. "What! Why?" I asked annoyingly. "Honey, I can't tell you over the phone, for security reasons, but I promise I will explain everything." Mother replied before the call was disconnected. I handed the phone back to the stewardess and tried to wrap my head around the multiple worse case scenarios racking my brain. My parents don't have exciting lives at all. Dr. John Mather is currently the leading doctor in neuroscience and my mother, Dr. Adison Mather is a highly recognized psychologist. The most exciting thing that has happened was me being able to convince them to let me go to college out of state. So back to me. I, Bridget Mather, am heading or was heading to UCLA Berkley for college. What pushed me to go out of state was the swim scholarship that Berkley offered me. I finally land in LaGuardia early Friday morning. I feel kinda bad for my parents picking me up at such an odd hour.By the time I gather my luggage and make my way towards the front of the terminal, exhaustion finally starts to catch up with me. My mom hugs me while dad loads everything in the Range Rover; I fall asleep before we leave the airport.  
Sometime later, I think late morning, I wake up to the sound of multiple voices outside the SUV. I hear my parents talking to a man and woman. I get out of the car and notice that we are inside a very sophisticated garage with multiple bikes and expensive cars. "Looks like sleeping beauty finally makes an appearance." I turn around to see the origin of the voice and come face to face with Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. Miss. Romanoff smirks as I raise an eyebrow at Mr. Stark's comment. My dad makes introductions and we are led to an elevator. When the doors open again, we are on top of the Avengers Tower where a plane is waiting for us. On the ride up, Mr. Stark explains that he reached out to my parents and they agreed to travel to Wakanda and help a Sargent Barnes. "But why do I have to go?" I asked once he finished. "Because this is all hush-hush, and we didn't want you to get suspicious while you were away. Also because the King, T'challa specifically requested your presence as well." Miss. Romanoff explained. We got on the plane and I see that all the luggage has been loaded beforehand. I fall asleep not long later. Our flight landed in a private airport which seemed to be in the middle of the jungle. When we disembarked from the plane, we were welcomed by King T'challa himself. He ushered my parents and I into a sleek SUV. "Drs. Mather and Miss. Bridget, I am very thankful that you have taken up my offer to help Sargent Barnes." T'challa broke the silence of the car ride. He noticed my quizzical glance towards him. "I understand why you are confused about why I requested your presence Miss. Bridget. The specifics will be discussed at a later time, but you will be an integral part of Sargent Barnes' therapy." I shrugged and hummed in acknowledgement. I look out the window and wow, we are not in Kansas anymore Toto, well not in New York City. The lush green jungles of Wakanda are a whole different world to the concrete jungle of the city. We stop at a very modern looking facility in a clearing of the jungle, very secluded. What caught my attention was the huge green house and manicured gardens that wrapped around the backside of the building. We exit the vehicle, and someone hands T'challa a tablet. He then proceeded to take out fingerprint and retinal scans. T'challa had me follow an assistant to our apartment while he talks to my parents privately.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this story on Wednesdays. This fanfic thing is all new to me so I would love some constructive criticism and ideas. Toodles darlings!


End file.
